Digital video is often stored in a different frame rate from an original frame rate. For example, it is common to see video that was originally filmed at a 24 frames-per-second (fps) frame rate, and then before it is written to a digital video disc (DVD) the video is stored at 30 fps (often using the 3:2 cadence pulldown method) to match television (TV) requirements. This process is referred to as telecine cadence. A problem exists in the telecine process. When viewing telecined video on a progressive display monitor, interlacing artifacts repeatedly appear and disappear. This is commonly referred to as the jitter effect. In addition, due to the variety of different telecine cadences and patterns, a problem exists of accurately determining what cadence and pattern was used on a video clip when telecine was preformed.